El sóccer es mi sueño
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El sueño de Tsubasa Ozhora de ganar la Copa del Mundo está por convertirse en realidad... O tal vez no... Fic escrito a partes iguales por mí y mi amiga Lauris.


El soccer es mi sueño.

**EL SOCCER ES MI SUEÑO.**

Ahí se encontraba. Después de todos estos años de vivir un largo sueño, por fin, lo convertiría en una realidad. En ese momento pasó por su cabeza todo lo que había vivido en todo este tiempo... La forma en que conoció a sus amigos y a sus rivales que después compartirían su sueño, con la misma pasión con la que él lo vivía. Las veces que se enfrentó a ellos y que, gracias a esos partidos, él creció más como futbolista y como persona. Ahora estaba con todos ellos, junto a ellos, luchando por lograr ese gran sueño tan anhelado por todos.

Había sido un partido difícil. Pero, ¿qué partido no lo había sido? Se habían enfrentado contra Inglaterra, Italia, Argentina, Francia y Alemania. Se encontraron con sus antiguos rivales: Hernández, Díaz, Pierre, Schneider. Y ahora estaban ante Santana y Rivaul.

El primer tiempo había transcurrido sin muchos problemas. El juego había sido limpio y ambos equipos peleaban los goles. Sin embargo, en los últimos momentos, la balanza se inclina a favor de los cariocas, por 2 goles a 1. El estadio está lleno, no cabe ni un alma, y la afición japonesa apoya fielmente a su equipo.

En los últimos 15 minutos del segundo tiempo, el esférico está en posesión de los japoneses; Shun Nitta le pasa el balón a Kojiro Hyuga, quien se dirige a la portería contraria, pero un defensa brasileño le arrebata el balón y se lo pasa a Carlos Santana. Él corre hacia la portería nipona, dispuesto a embolsarse el tercer gol y la victoria. Burla a Jito, Tomeya y Misugi y realiza un disparo potente; sin embargo, Genzo Wakabayashi se lanza con todo y... ¡detiene el tiro!

Wakabayashi despeja de media distancia para Taro Misaki, y éste se lanza al ataque, pero es fuertemente marcado por la defensa carioca, por lo que envía un pase a Aoi, quien esquiva a sus contrincantes, tira a portería y... ¡no! ¡Es un pase para Hyuga! Salinas está descolocado, Hyuga tira y... ¡¡¡Es Goooooooooooool!!! ¡Japón ha empatado el partido a 7 minutos del final! ¡Los seguidores del Brasil no lo pueden creer! Los japoneses celebran: ¡están de nuevo en la lucha por el título!

Faltan ahora tan sólo 5 minutos para el final, más lo que agregue el árbitro como tiempo de compensación. Tsubasa está decidido: este mundial será de ellos. Salinas despeja, Pepe toma el balón y se lo pasa a Rivaul, quien está en posición de tirar a gol, pero Wakabayashi se juega el físico y le roba el esférico.

¡TSUBASA! ¡Solo tú puedes anotar el gol de la victoria!.- grita Wakabayashi.

¡Vamos con todo, Tsubasa!.- grita Misaki.

Tsubasa coge el pase y tras el grito de: ¡POR JAPÓN!, se lanza al ataque. Haciendo un excelente juego de combinación con su gran amigo Taro Misaki, logran burlar a la defensa brasileña. Misaki finalmente hace un pase a Tsubasa, quien, con un estupendo Drive Shoot... ¡ANOTA EL GOL DE LA VICTORIA!

El árbitro pita el final, el estadio se viene abajo, ¡Japón se ha llevado la grande! ¡Japón es el Campeón del Mundo!

En la ceremonia de premiación, el público está en la espera de que su equipo levante la Copa. Por fin, el presidente de la FIFA se acerca con el preciado trofeo... se lo entrega a Tsubasa... el estadio comienza a corear: ¡TSUBASA!, ¡TSUBASA!, ¡TSUBASA!...

¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsubasa! ¡Despierta! Hemos llegado a Nankatsu.

Tsubasa abre los ojos, sorprendido. "Vaya, todo ha sido un sueño... ¡Pero qué gran sueño!... Algún día lo haré realidad..."

De esta forma, Tsubasa comenzó su nueva vida en la ciudad que lo vería crecer, donde surgirían nuevos retos, fijaría sus metas, y se haría de innumerables amigos... Y descubriría que lo que en ese momento había sido sólo un sueño, no se alejaba de su próxima realidad...

¿Dónde te has metido, Tsubasa? ¡Sabes que tu padre está en altamar y necesito que me ayudes!

¡Hasta luego, mamá!

¡¡¡¡¡¡TSUBASAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Fin.**

2

Lily & Sayuri. 


End file.
